vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Recommended game reviewers/Let's Players
NostalgiaCritic I don't know if NostalgiaCritic should go on a 'Let's Play' page. he's only ever actually done one Let's Play, and it was god awful. it was just him screaming like an asshole at the weirdest moments -- Crowcade 03:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I don't think he belongs here. Here's not a regular reviewer nor does he have a decent back catalog of game reviews to make him worthy of revisiting for game reviews. --Kitsuneae (talk) 00:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) That video Uh, yeah, no. I don't usually do something this dickish like wipe out an entry, but I wasn't fond of his entry anyways. He really doesn't do much game stuff anyways. Others on his staff do, but to be frank, they suck at it, too. --Dejiko 06:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I had my doubts about it as well, but you do have your point, I'm ok with the entry wipe, so you both shouldn't feel like asses or anything. The whole entry was a maybe-ish one at best. This is a free to edit wiki after all, so I'm glad to see how people thought of it and these posts are guidelines to what does and does not count as LP's/Game Reviewers in here. But I love all of your outcome, truly grateful for it. (Cloudman15 13:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC)) Motherfucker Mike Would Motherfucker Mike be considered a good person for this page? He reviews glitches in games instead of reviewing them. He's a good bro of AVGN and shares the site with him. So just sayin' waiting on you guys to see if he is a good candidate. I think he is, but I'm being safe here. I say put him up there, but just note what he does. It's an interesting concept at least. He's okay. Maybe not as good as James, but he goes for a different approach as well, and does well enough with it consistently. If there's backlash, then maybe have a sub-note with a br/-eakizzle at the bottom of James' entry. --Dejiko 18:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Pewdiepie I guess he doesn't do as much lp's as just screaming, tbh. Eh, whatever. (Cloudman15 12:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC)) why in hell aren't pbg,the completionist and jontron here? also Cr1tikal is a good let's player Yeah go fuck yourself, I will personally hunt down and waterboard anyone who puts up Pewdieshit The Goons of Something Awful That forum's entire goons should be here, not just Slowbeef and Diabeetus Added the archive if anyone wants to recommend specific guys feel free to add to my post. Game database section I though that it would be nice to make one because such databases that are dedicated to specified consoles are always useful. I'm not sure if this page is good place so if it isn't I can make new one. Also I was thinking about adding Tokugawa Corp to reviewers list because it's the best place in whole internet to look for some info about old Japanese computers. But unlike Hardcore Gaming 101 they don't write articles, all info is on their forum so I don't know if it isn't arainst rules of this page.Sakahagi (talk) 12:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) HateBitPodcast & AlphaOmegaSin Not necessarily restricted to just reviews, but I enjoy AlphaOmegaSin and the HateBitPodcast. Plus they both release a ton of videos about new and retro games. What do you guys think about them? http://www.youtube.com/hatebitpodcast http://www.youtube.com/user/AlphaOmegaSin Optiquest (talk) 02:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Angry Joe Since when is Angry Joe considered anything but a casual shitstain with an overinflated ego? 16:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kojima World Order Judge gauging for opinions here. How would you people feel if I added the Abridged version of Darksydephil? Just so there's no misunderstanding, I don't mean adding DSP himself because he's fucking awful. I mean the videos where people are making fun of his Let's Plays because I did enjoy their snarky comments. 22:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I think this thread is for actual Let's Plays and reviewers so we can get recommendations on games to try and such. I'm pretty sure a spoof of a Let's Player isn't going to be helpful here. --Kitsuneae (talk) 08:38, December 12, 2013 (UTC) * Fair enough. I assume Yahtzee was removed for the same reason. -- 13:54, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Pretty much. Angry Joe was cut for similar reasons: he has not very helpful to many people as of late. --Kitsuneae (talk) 22:52, December 23, 2013 (UTC) HCBailly HCBailly -- Im-the-Janitor (talk) 19:30, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Probably because it was put there before there was a "other language" section and nobody noticed it. Welcome to your doom! 14:04, August 17, 2017 (UTC) So I can just go ahead and move it there, right? --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 04:06, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Definitely. Welcome to your doom! 14:46, August 18, 2017 (UTC)